Princess of Cypress
by WishICared
Summary: Ayame hates her life. She hates her house and her school. And now some messenger has told her that she is a princess of a faraway planet. And all the people who dwell on that planet have speacial and unique power. of course, ayame is only human...


"Aya," a woman with light brown, shoulder length hair called from the bottom of a stairwell. The woman had wrinkles on the sides of her mouth and frustration in her dark brown eyes. Her body was plump; her skin tan. The frustrated woman had her arms crossed and her forehead creased in agitation.

Finally, a blonde, hazel eyed 16 year old appeared at the top of the stairwell. Her expression slightly annoyed but constructed better to hide the more annoyance she felt. The teenage female was tall, slim but curvy with palish colored skin. She wore a high school uniform consisting of a white, semi-long sleeve shirt, gray tie, black, short skirt, a black blazer, and white knee high socks. Her backpack was slouched over her left shoulder. And her hair was down lying on her back.

"Yes, mother?" the teenage girl asked, looking down at her mother from the top of the stairwell. The teenager was very polite, but this seemed to only make matters worse with her mother's attitude.

"Ayame, what grade is this that I found in your backpack?" her mother asked sternly, holding an Algebra 2 exam in her hand.

Ayame walked down the steps quickly and grabbed the paper from her mother's right hand. As the confused teenager looked at the test, her impatient mother began tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"Hansuke…," Ayame whispered too low for her mother to hear, but spoke up to explain, "This is not my paper, Mother. This is Hansuke's. Plus, I'm in an honors class for math."

"You're blaming this on your own brother?" her mother asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, yeah, because this is his test," Ayame said.

"His test, huh? Then, why is your name on it?" her mother asked.

"Does this look like my writing? It's his writing. I can even tell that, and you can't? You're his own mother for Heaven's sake," Ayame answered.

"Don't dare blame your brother for this," her mother said.

"I'm not blaming him because I'm telling the truth. This is not my test. This is his. Remember? I make the good grades around here. He doesn't," Ayame said through her teeth.

"Hansuke makes good grades," her mother defended.

"Yes, Mom, D's and C's really get you somewhere in life," Ayame said sarcastically.

Her mother said in a rude tone, "Well, at least he-"

"At least he what, Mom?" Ayame asked annoyed and upset, "What? What does he do that's so wonderful? Because he sneaks out late at night to go to parties? Or is it because he messes up this house for me to clean up? Or is it because he drinks all the time? Yeah, Hansuke is an angel."

"Don't talk about your own family that way," her mother scolded.

"Family? This place is Hell on earth!" Ayame said loudly.

"So you do a few chores, what teenager doesn't?" her mother asked.

Ayame gave her mother a nasty look and said, "Hansuke. He doesn't do anything around here. Nothing. Zip. And I don't just do a few chores, Yazuki. I do all the chores because you are too lazy to get up and do them yourself."

"I'm appalled, " her mother, Yazuki, said.

"You should be! I'm tired of doing everything around here and not being rewarded or thanked for it. I'm done," Ayame yelled.

"No, you are not, young lady!" Yazuki growled.

"Oh, yes, I am! Gladly," Ayame said, pushing Yazuki away and walking to the front door. She silently got her black shoes on and walked out to the front yard, slamming the door behind her.

The front door quickly opened and her mother yelled, "You are grounded, Ayame! Grounded, you here? You come home straight from school, got it? If you don't, I'm calling the police!"

"Sure, sure," Ayame whispered, walking away.

Her brother, Hansuke was leaning against the house with his normal attire on. After Yazuki slammed the front door, Ayame turned around to Hansuke.

"You and mom fight like this every morning," Hansuke stated.

"Yes, I blame you for that," Ayame said.

"And what did I do?" Hansuke asked.

"Nice 57 on your Algebra 2 test. I took an advanced test on the same day. And I got a 96," Ayame said, "And your writing is worse than mine, anyone can tell that."

"But mom didn't,' Hansuke said with a slight smile.

"Because you're the child that she thinks needs mental help," Ayame said.

"No, she doesn't" Hansuke defended.

"Oh, right. Maybe not,; then you're a mama's boy. And you're 17. How embarrassing. Especially if the school finds out," Ayame said.

"I am not!" Hansuke said angrily.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm off. See you hopefully never, Loser," Ayame said, turning around and walking down her street.

Hansuke crossed his arms and ran inside.

Ayame continued walking down the street. Her best friend Riji always walked with her to school. As she passed his house, he ran out the front door.

Riji has long, green hair put back into a ponytail with pieces falling out. His eyes were dark green with hazel specs. He was tall and very handsome, but Ayame could only think of him as a friend and same with Riji. Ayame waved as he came to her side. He carried his backpack over his right shoulder. Of course, papers were falling out because he is not organized at all.

"Hey," Riji said.

"Hiya," Ayame said back.

"Ready for the history exam today?" Riji asked.

Ayame turned to him slowly with a straight face, "What exam?" There was an exam! He never told us that! I was paying attention. Are you serious? I didn't even review my notes or any-"

Riji covered her mouth with one finger and said with a laugh, "There is no exam today. I was only joking."

Ayame's forehead creased and she hit her best friend on the shoulder three times with her heavy backpack, "You idiot! Don't play around like that!"

Riji smiled and said, "It was a joke, Aya-San. Get it? Joke? Laugh?"

"You're right! That joke was so damn funny that I forgot to laugh!" Ayame said.

"So did you see the new anime Heartless out yet?" Riji asked, changing the subject.

"Typical for you to change the subject. And no, I haven't. I have been busy," Ayame answered.

"Well, it's very good. Sad actually. Being able to live again without being able to love is miserable," Riji said.

"That doesn't seem so bad. I mean, she wouldn't get her heart broken," Ayame said.

"No, but others will be hurt," Riji said.

Both of them continued walking down the streets and finally reached the main road to get to the high school. When they arrived, it was like a mesh pit at a crazy rock concert. Students were walking in and out of the school and others were just sitting around talking with people. There were even protestors.

"The things they protest in this school is so ridiculous," Riji said.

"Agreed," Ayame said, nodding. There was a poster board saying," ATTENTION VEGETARIANS:

Since you do not eat meat, less cows are killed.

Less cows being killedmore cows

More cowsmore cow farts

Since a cow's fart releases more global warming gas than most cars do in a month

Being vegetarian is bad for the ENVIRONMENT"

Students were everywhere. It was like one big party. The popular kids were all crowded in one corner with their cell phones and ipods. The nerds were studying on the lawn while the goth and emo groups sat on the ground with blank faces. There were three main groups in this school: popular, everyone else, Riji and Ayame.

Once inside the school, Ayame and Riji could breathe. It was a lot less crowded there. Ayame said, "Well, I'll see you in history."

"Okay, sure thing. And study for that exam," Riji teased.

"Shut up," Ayame said, "And act your age."

"But I am, it's just you acting to maturely," Riji said, chuckling.

"Riji," Ayame said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're pocket fell," Ayame said as Riji fell for the joke and looked at the ground, "Idiot."

"Haha," Riji fake laughed, "Good one. Yeah, I'll get you back."

"See you in history, and I'm sorry you fell for my joke. Next time, I'll make it very simple so brain can comprehend."

"Thanks, Ayame," Riji said sarcastically.

"Any time," she said, smiling, "Bye." Ayame began walking away.

"Byes, Aya-San," Riji said, walking in the opposite direction.

Ayame walked up the stairs to the second floor and to her first class Chemistry. She sat down in a random seat and waited for class to start. She decided to read Heartless volume 1. It was by Etsuko Yukimada. Riji had given it to Ayame to borrow.

This seems like a girl's manga Ayame thought. She didn't read that far when a boy with black, thick rim glasses sat in the seat next to her.

The boy had dark brown hair and eyes, and he was averagely built. He peeked over Ayame's shoulder as she was reading. Finally, Ayame set her book down and looked at the curious eyed boy.

"What do you want, Kone-San?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing, just looking at what you're reading," Kone answered.

"Is there a reason you are here?" she asked with a slight bit of agitation in her voice.

"No, do I have to have a reason?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing, just wanting to catch up with you," Kone answered.

"Catch up with me?" Ayame asked.

"Well, yes, Aya-Chan," Kone said.

"Don't call me that…" Ayame said, glaring.

"Why not? I think that name is cute," Kone said.

"I don't care what you think. I just want you to leave," Ayame said.

"But I want to talk to you, Ayame-Chan," kone said.

"No, and cut it out with the Chan!" Ayame demanded.

"Miu-Osaka, they need you in the office," the teacher called.

"Thank-you," Ayame whispered, gathering her things and walking out the classroom door without saying good-bye to Kone.

The halls were nearly vacant. Everyone was in their classrooms by now. Ayame made her way to the front office and walked in through the glass door. There were two people inside.

The first one was the front office lady. She organized anything and everything in the front office. Ayame didn't know her name. Nor did she know the other man in the office. The stranger was very handsome and looked to be muscualr. Even though he was sitting down, he looked to be very tall. He had red, long hair, and green eyes. His skin was tan and almost perect. Ayame turned her attention to the office woman and walked to her desk. The office worker was on the phone but quickly, like instinct, peered her eyes at Ayame.

"Hold on one second," the ofice woman said into the phone and spoke loudly again, "Yes?"

"I'm Miu-Osaka," Ayame introduced.

"Aw, yes, someone is here for you," the office woman said, "Tokyoshitomo-San."

The man who was in the office got out of the chair and nodded.

"This is Tokyoshitomo Izumi, he wanted to see you Miu-Osaka-San," tho office woman explained.

"O-okay," Ayame said hesantly.

"Tokyoshitomo-San, this is Miu-Osaka-San," the office woman informed.

"Thank-you," Tokyoshitomo said politely, then turning to Ayame he said, "Please, follow me, Miu-Osaka-San."

"Uh...okay," Ayame said quietly. He led her out of the office and to the school's courtyard.

As Tokyoshitomo sat on the grass, he said, "Sit down."

Ayame did as she was told, even though she did not know Tokyoshitomo.

"Hello, as you have already been informed, I am Tokyoshitomo Izumi," he said very politely.

"Miu-Osaka Ayame," she said still being quiet.

"Yes, I know," Tokyoshitomo said maturely, "I'd like to talk with you about something very important." He paused and continued, "How do you picture yourself?"

"Uh...er...a normal high school girl living in Japan who doesn't get along well with her family, I gues," she answred a little confused.

"Normail, huh? I think you are more than just your average teenager," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Well, I don't like sushi if that's what you mean," Ayame said.

"That's not what I meant," he said, "I did not mean your opinion on seafood. I meant that you are more than just Miu-Osaka Ayame. You are much more than an ordinary teenge girl attending high school."

"I'm afraid I can't catch on," Ayame admitted.

"What I am saying, Miu-Osaka-San, is that you are a princess," Tokyoshitomo said, "You are royalty."

"W;hat? Royalty? Of what?" Ayame asked.

"Of a distant planet, known as Cypress. You rule over your own planet," he explained.

Ayame's eyes grew wide with disbelief and her mouth opened in shock. What is he talking about? Ayame asked in her thoughts.

"This may be hard to handle since I'm telling you this all so suddenly," Tokyoshitomo said.

"...Uh...er...I mean...I...I can't be a princess. That's impossible," Ayame said.

"Impossible just became possible," Tokyoshitomo said.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but how can I believe you? I just met you and all this nonsense about me being royalty is stupid," Ayame said, shaking her head.

"I understand, but I am telling you the truth. I know that it seems hard to believe, but it's true. You are a princess," Tokyoshitomo said. Ayame didn't say anything so he continued, "You rule over the people of Cypress. These people are different from normal humans here. They have speacial powers. Those powers include; elements, alchemy, sorcery, demonic, angelic, physcic, ninja arts, and more-"

"Wow, wow, wow!" Ayame interrrupted, "Magic and fantasy? This has gone on too far. Sir, are you drunk?"

"I beg your pardon, I'm completely sober," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Right..." Ayame whispered in disbelief.

"Are you following me?" he asked.

"No, not at all..." she answered slowly.

He sighed and said, "The people of Cypress have speacial powers-"

"I get that part, and I get the part of me being royalty, but you are unbelieveable. I don't understand what you don't get about I don't believe you at all! People like you are wierdos on the internet. Have you been tracking me down by my email or something? Because I'm not interested!" Ayame interrupted again.

"I'm no such thing. I'm just simply a messanger telling you who you truly are," Tokyoshitomo explained.

"Messanger, huh?" Ayame asked, "Stupidest thing I've ever heard. Look, I'm leaving. I suggest you see someone about that physco problem you have there." Ayame grabbed her backpack and stood to her feet.

She was just about ot turn around when Tokyoshitomo said, "I'm not finished."

"I am," Ayame snapped, as she turned around angrily and began walking quickly away.

"Come back here!" Tokyoshitomo yelled angrily.

"In your dreams," Ayame yelled back. She opened the school door and walked inside the empty hallway. With large footsteps, she walked to the stairwell.

"Come back here," Tokyoshitomo demanded as he ran behind her in the hall. A teacher peered out of her classroom and walked out into the hallway quickly.

"Is there a problem here?" the female teacher asked.

"Yes," Ayame said at the same time Tokyoshitomo said,"No."

"Sir, do you have permission to be on school grounds?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I went by the front office," Tokyoshitomo explained.

"Miu-Osaka, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

Tokyoshitomo said before Ayame could answer, "She is fine. I just was running after her. Apparently the office called for her, and she came on her way. I just happened to run into her on my way. I was the one coming to visit her today,"

Liar! Ayame said in her thoughts, but could not manage to say it. It was as though her voice cords were not working. Whenever she opened her mouth to say something, nothing would come out.

"Very well then," the teacher said, walking back into her classroom.

Tokyoshitomo turned back to Ayame. Finally, Ayame could speak, "What was that? Liar! Why couldn't I speak?"

"Like I said, people of Cypress have powers. And what I did to you just now is only one small fraction of what I can really do." Tokyoshitomo answered.

"Whatever. I'm leaving," Ayame said, walking up the steps.

"No, you're coming with me," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Like that'll ever happen," Ayame doubted.

"It will. Because Cypress needs you," he said.

"Well, tough luck. Find someone who is interested," Ayame said.

"There is no one else. No one else can rule over Cypress. No one else has the power like you do," Tokyoshitomo explained, walking behind Ayame.

"Me? Have power? Yeah, right. I can't even do a simple card trick," Ayame said.

"But you are powerful, you just haven't maintained your powers yet," Tokyoshitomo stated.

"I'm not going no matter how powerful I get. I live in Japan. And only Japan," Ayame said.

"You are stubburn just like your father," Tokyoshitomo stated.

"My father?" Ayame asked, turning around to Tokyoshitomo. She was standing on the last step and he was standing two steps below her.

He too stopped and looked up to her saying, "Yes, your father. He was the Kng of Cypress."

"Was?" Ayame asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Tokyoshitomo said, "And same for your mother."

"My mother? But my mother lives here...with me...and my brother." Ayame said.

"No, your mother is missing just like your father. The mother you speak of is an adoptive mother. Her original child died at birth, so someone switched you with the dead child. And no one kowws. Not even til this day." he explained.

"Why am I even talking to you? You're crazy," Ayame said.

"Listen to me, it will all make sense when you get to Cypress, you'll see," Tokyoshitomo promised.

"No, I'm not going to see. I'll never see. I don't want to see. I just want you to leave me be," Ayame said.

"I will not, until this quest is complete," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Well, you get an epic fail, because I'm not going!" Ayame said, walking again to her class.

"I'm going to get my point accross whether you like it or not, Princess Ayame," Tokyoshitomo said, running after her and grabbing ahold of her right arm. Ayame gasped and turned around.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"You will listen," he told her.

"I'll saw off my ears before that happens," Ayame said.

"No, you're going to listen with open ears and curious eyes," Tokyoshitomo said.

Ayame grined her teeth toghether and tried to break free from his grasp, but it was pointless. He was too strong.

"Let me go!" Ayame demanded loudly.

"You really want to go?" Tokyoshitomo asked.

"Duh! Let me go, idiot!" Ayame yelled.

"Fine, have it your way," Tokyoshitomo said, freeing Ayame. Because Ayame was trying to pull away from Tokyoshitomo's grasp with full force, she flew backward after he let her go. Ayame tripped over her feet and fell backwards on her back. Her backpack was 10 feet away laying on its side. Tokyoshitomo walked to her and looked down at her. Ayame's forehead creased and she said through her teeth, "You bastard!"

"You said you wanted to be freed," Tokyoshitomo said.

"I could have broken something," Ayame said.

"But you didn't," he said blankly.

"People like you make people like me need medication," Ayame blamed.

"Well, that makes more jobs," Tokyoshitomo said, "And seeing your ability to keep balance, you're going to need one."

"Yeah, I know. There's a hospital around the corner. I go there a lot. The nurses know my name too," Ayame said sarcastically.

"How am I not surprised," Tokyoshitomo said seriously.

"I was being sarcastic," Ayame pointed out.

"You were, huh? Well, you kind of suck at it. You wouldn't be a good actress either," Tokyoshitomo said.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Ayame snapped, getting off the floor and running to retrieve her backpack.

"I'll stop if you come to Cypress with me," Tokyoshitomo reasoned.

"Not a chance," Ayame said.

"Then I'll force you. There's no getting around this, you are going," he decided.

"Yeah..no," Ayame said, walking away and towards her chemistry class once again.

"What part of 'You are going!' do you not comprehend?" Tokyoshitomo asked.

"What part of 'No' do you not understand? The 'n' or the 'o'?" Ayame asked.

"Accept it, your'e a princess and a ruler. There's no getting around that," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Leave me alone," Ayame said, walking to the door of her chemistry class and closing the door behind her. Of course, he wouldn't interrupt class. Ayame sat down in an empty desk without the teacher noticing. The teacher just continued the class. Kone didn't bother Ayame durnig class luckily. Class was dismissed and now it was time for history.

Ayame continued her way to her history class on the thrid floor. She sat in the seat next to Riji who was reading Heartless volume 3.

"Interested much?" Ayame asked.

Riji set down his book and looked at Ayame, "I guess you could say that. Hayashi Amaya announced that there is going to be a new series comeing out called Gemini June Moon."

"Interesting. That sounds like the American Zodiace," Ayame said.

"It is. It's based off of months," Riji said.

"Duh. Everyone knows that," Ayame said in an obvious tone, "What is it about?"

"It says here that it's about revenge and a curse. The 12 gods and goddesses ruled that earth at one time and each pocessed a speacial power. Aquarius pocessed all the powers, but her brother Gamini became jealous and seeked revenge against the others. Virgo joined him in his quest, but they both failed and were set with a curse. Each pair of twins born on June 19 at 6:19A.M. exactly would be cursed along with their descendants. On every full moon, they would turn into vampires, but when they are not vampires, they still pocess powers. Also, each of the cursed ones will be reincarnations of the 12 gods and goddesses. And a 13th member will be the outcast, because that member will resembe the Forgotton Goddess. This legend is true for 13 teenagers who are the cursed ones. this all remains a secret until Kristen Branch finds out whole curse and tries to solve it. Love is in the air along with danger and adventure. How will the curse be lifted? Can the curse be lifted? What will happen? Read and find out." Riji said.

"It takes place in America?" Ayame asked.

"Apparently so," Riji answered, "But it seems worth reading."

"What other mangas has she written?" Ayame asked.

"She's the author of Powess Rein." Riji said, "That one is good too. It deals with elements and stuff."

"Wow, this author must be good," Ayame said.

"Yeah, she's actually American. They say that she couldn't really draw and that she had to find an artist. She emailed a manga company, but they wouldn't read her stories. Finally, she got through. The author also says that her friend forced her to email manga companies," Riji explained.

"Sounds like she didn't want to be a writer," Ayame said.

"No, she did, but she was afraid of getting rejected or having no response. All she wanted was someone to read her story. And someone took the time too. Etsuko states that she is very greatful for that person. She also said that her best friend, who forced her to email the editors, would hit her with a frying pan whenever she thought negatively. Amaya says that she thanks her friend for that. It helped her confidence. And that one friend always read her stories," Riji said.

"That's interesting," Ayame said.

"She's also blind in one eye. And nearly blind in the other. She says that doctors said that she was going to be completely blind, but it was a miricle that she could see," Riji said.

"That's kind of sad," Ayame said.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder if it feels wierd at all," Riji said.

"Same here," Ayame agreed.

The final bell rang and class began. Class flew by quickly and when it ended, Ayame had to rush herself over to her foreign language class English. Ayame walked in and tried to do the same thing she tried to do in her first class; sit down and read Heartless. Other students just walked in and talked gossip.

An English girl with long golden brown streaked hair walked in the classroom and tapped Auame on the shoulder. Ayame quickly looked up and said,"Yes?"

"Is anyone sitting here?" the British girl asked.

"No," Ayame said.

The Brithish high schooler sat down. Her golden hair was straight and long and matched her dark brown eyes. She had very pale skin and was very slim and short.

"Don't mind me asking, but aren't you English?" Ayame asked.

"Hehe. Yes," the girl answered.

"Do you speak English?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Japanese is my second language," the gril answred.

"Then why are you in English 2?" Ayame questioned.

"It's an easy A," the girl answred, "And by the way, my name is Jade."

"Ayame."

"Nice to meet you, mate," Jade said.

"You too," Ayame said.

"Class, silence," the teacher said in English.

"Class, be quiet," Jade translated to Japanese.

"Thanks," Ayame said.

Class, of course, went by as slow as ever. When it ended, Ayame asked Jade, "Wnat to sit with us at lunch?"

"Uh..no, sorry, I have some buisness to take care of," Jade said.

"Okay. See you around then," Ayame said, waving good-bye and walking out the door.

"Yes, see you," Jade replied.

Finally, it was lunch. The best time of the day for anyone that likes to eat. Ayame quickly walked through the halls and to the first floor. She walked in the cafeteria and to the table Riji was sitting at. They began talking about random topics not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

"I see that you've spotted her," Jade said.

"Yes, I have," a golden haired man said. The man had golden eyes and very pale skin like Jade. He was very tall, muscualr, but not very handsome. He held evil and mischeif in his eyes as he watched Ayame talk with Riji.

"Tokyoshitomo-San is here," Jade said, "Hoshi-Kun, he was so close to spotting me."

"I know, Netami-San," Hoshi said.

"What do you want me to do now?" Jade, whom was Netami, asked.

"Just act like a normal student. And watch out for Tokyoshitomo-San," Hoshi said.

"Will do," Netami said.

"Just keep an eye on Princess Ayame for now. We'll meet up at the school entrance once this place lets out," Hoshi said.

"Seems good enough," Netami said, walking away quickly.

Hoshi set his eyes back on Ayame. He could see Tokyoshitomo doing the same on the other side of the cafeteria; though his eyes did not meet Hoshi's. 15 minutes past by; nothing so far had changed. Hoshi looked back at Tokyoshitomo. With surprise, Tokyoshitomo did the same.

Tokyoshitomo looked straight at Hoshi with a glare.

"Tokyoshitomo," Hoshi whispered.

"Dammit! What the heck is he doing here?." Tokyoshitomo whispered still glaring.

In a blink of an eye, Tokyoshitomo disappeared. Hoshi whispered, "Gin-San."

A few seconds later, a young, teenage girl with short golden hair appeared right behind Hoshi. She was very short and slim. Almost pixie like. She had dark red eyes and her hair went just below her ears. Like Netami and Hoshi, her skin was very pale and flawless. She wore black pants and a black tank top with a black jacket over it. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was a hard line.

"You called," the teenager said with irritation.

"Gin-San," Hoshi said, turning around, "Tokyoshitomo has spotted us."

"How am I not surprised," Gin asked, rolling her eyes, "Want me to distract him?"

"No, keep an eye on him. Make sure that he doesn't come near Princess Ayame," Hoshi directed.

"Why can't we just kill him?" Gin asked.

"Because-" Hoshi said.

"Why? You have had so many chances to destroy him and you haven't," Gin said accusingly.

"I have my reasons," Hoshi said, turning back around.

"What reason. All he wishes on you is death! And you give him mercy!" Gin said.

"No more. Do as I say, Gin," Hoshi shushed her.

"Ugh!" Gin pouted, running in a blurr away.

"You..." a voice from behind Hoshi said in a revenge way.

Hoshi closed his eyes for a few seconds and turned around guiltily.

Tokyoshitomo dissolved in view across the hall. He had revenge in his eyes and in his features. His arms were crossed and his mouth was ready to pour out words of anger.

"Yes, me," Hoshi said without emotion.

"What do you want here?" Tokyoshitomo asked through his teeth.

"Why do you need to know?" Hoshi asked.

"By Cyprian law, you are not authorized to be outside of the planet when you are wanted by the authorities," Tokyoshitomo stated.

"And since when did I care about the law?" Hoshi asked.

There was a moment of silence until Tokyoshitomo said, "Since when do you travel to Earth?"

"Because I can," Hoshi answered.

"Good reason," Tokyoshitomo said sarcastically, "Care to give me a true one?"

"Believe it or not, Tokyo," Hoshi said.

"I choose not. And we both know that you have no powers on any other planets besides Cypress. Who'd you bring here with you?" Tokyoshitomo asked suspiciously.

"Why would I bring someone with me? I wanted to start fresh? Is that wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"For someone of your kind, it is," Tokyoshitomo said.

"For someone of my kind?" Hoshi asked, "Why insult yourself?"

"I am not one of you. Never will I be," Tokyoshitomo vowed, "I will never be a monster such as yourself."

"Compared to all the things you've done, I'm an angel," Hoshi declared.

"An angel with no halo," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Don't be this way," Hoshi said.

"If it weren't for the witnesses in that room, I would cut your throat," Tokyoshitomo said, again, through his teeth.

"You don't have the guts," Hoshi said.

"Want to bet?" Tokyoshitomo asked, pulling a knife from his left shoe.

"No weapons on school property," Hoshi said.

"Cut the crap," Tokyoshitomo said daringly, "I'll do as I wish as long as it involves your death."

"I'm powerless right before your eyes. I'm within ten feet range. Kill me," Hoshi dared.

Tokyoshitomo grimed his teeth together and charged forward. Within seconds, a force field appeared around Hoshi, knocking Tokyoshitomo into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Fool. He could have killed you," Netami said to Hoshi.

Tokyoshitomo stood to his feet unshaken and unhurt.

"Of course," Tokyoshitomo murmured.

"Thank-you, Netami-San," Hoshi thanked.

"Next time, I wouldn't push Gin-San away. You might need her," Netami suggested.

"I think I can manage," Hoshi replied.

"Like you did this time? Here, your powers are worthless and you're just like a weak human." Netami stated.

"All is well. I was just talking with dear Tokyoshitomo-San," Hoshi said.

"You both are so very annoying," Tokyoshitomo said loudly.

"Annoying are we," Netami said, "Cowardly are you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tokyoshitomo asked, glaring.

"If you can't understand, then there's no reason in explaining," Netami replied.

"What are you both here for?" Tokyoshitomo asked, changing the subject.

"You're smart. Figure it out for yourself. You know, get a clue," Netami said.

"No, I don't know!" Tokyoshitomo snapped.

"I'm not wasting my time any longer," Netami declared, "See you around, Tokyo." Netami's right hand waved in the air and her and Hoshi disappeared out of site. Tokyoshitomo stayed put, staring out at Ayame, who was still sitting at the lunch table with Riji. They both were laughing and smiling.

Lunch ended. Everyone was walking in all directions. Some students were heading to lunch while others were just leaving. Ayame waved good-bye to Riji and walked to the gym. Fortunately, the next class was gym. Gym was the one class that she was very good at because she could play sports very well.

Quickly, she changed into her gym uniform and ran into the gym. The class past by normally. Girls screamed and guys lost against Ayame in the basketball games. Ayame changed back into her clothes and walked without insulting the boys on how they stink at basketball to her next class. It was math, another class that she did well in. She walked into the class and looked outside the third floor window.

The window overlooked the courtyard and students walking around. Very cleary, Ayame could see students walking to their classes in the hallway accross the courtyard. Out of nowhere, Ayame saw Netami and Hoshi appear out of thin air. Of course, she did not know the Hoshi, but she recognized Netami and of course, she thought of Netami as Jade. Ayame stared intently at the couple as they looked around thinking that no one spotted them. They walked like normal people accross the courtyard acting like students. Hoshi was now in the boys school uniform, but looked like he was in college. Girls stared with worshipping eyes at him as he passed by with Netami in hand.

"Out of the way, Misfit!" a girl demanded, pushing Ayame back from the window.

The girl was average height and very skinny. Almost too skiny. Her black hair waved down to her mid back and her light brown eyes glowed with too much confidence. Her skin was the normal tint with no freckles. Three other girls formed around Kagami. To Ayame, they were worshippers and followers.

The one that was on the far right pushed another boy out of the way and looked out the window. Ayame knew that her name was Namie. She had curly brown hair that reached just passed her shoulders and bright green contacts. She was average sized and height. Nothing really stood out on Namie, but she was over confident and always thought of herself as above the crowd.

The girl standing beside Namie was Sachi. Sachi was probably the nicest of them all. She was friends with everyone and still friends with Kagami. Sachi never treated anyone badly at all and she always tried her best to make Kagami a better person. That wasn't possible. Sachi has dark brown hair and eyes and side bangs. The freckles on her palish face complemented it very well. She always had a few pieces of her hair put back in a barrette. Her big smile and happy attitude complemented her even more.

The girl on the left side of Kagami was the worst of them all, Wakana. She was the toughest and the meanest. People spreaded rumors that the only reason that she is in Kagami's group is because she threatened Kagami. Of course, Kagami disagrees and same with Wakana. Wakana is very tall and not very thin. She wore the long skirt that the girls were allowed to wear. Her long, thin, straight dyed blond hair matched her light brown eyes.

"Is that a college guy?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know. He's wearing the school uniform," Namie replied.

"He's not so cute though," Sachi said negatively, "And he looks like trouble. I know everyone in this school, and I don't know him."

"What if he's new?" Wakana asked.

"He might be," Sachi said in an unsure tone.

"Who's that girl with him?" Namie asked.

"I met her this mourning. She's from England. Her name is Jade," Sachi answered.

"What are they doing together? They can't be related. I mean, she's English and he's Asian," Wakana said.

"I don't care. He's so cute," Kagami said.

"But he's too old for you, Kagami-San," Sachi said.

"So you want him for yourself?!" Kagami accused.

"No, no!" Sachi said, her head shaking back and forth, "I just think that he's trouble. I mean, what is a guy his age doing in high school?"

"Does it look like I care? He's older and cute. And he'd just die for me!" Kagami said with confidence.

"She's so full of crap," Ayame whispered to herself.

Kagami turned around and crossed her arms saying, "What was that, Misfit?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and leaned against a desk and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, it's something! Tell me what it is," Kagami demanded in an accusatory tone.

"Just forget about it. It's nothing," Ayame said, rolling her eyes.

Kagami crossed her arms and her head turned towards her right. She stomped her foot and after a few seconds of silence, she pivoted away and looked out the window.

"The boy isn't there anymore. And he disappeared with that English girl," Kagami said in a crushed voice.

"Well, if he goes to this school, we'll definately see him again," Namie said.

"Hey, backoff! I called him first!" Kagami said, looking at Namie.

"Girls, would you care to sit in your seats?" the math teacher asked.

Ayame was already in her seat and waiting for class to begin.

The teacher Hiraga-Sensai was the advanced Algebra 2 math teacher. He was tall, a little muscular, and quite cunning. Hiraga-Sensai had dark blue hair down to his shoulders that was put back into a pony tail. His obscure blue eyes were slightly hidden by pieces of hair that fell in the front of his face. He was pale and his skin had no signs of old age. He could be considered a highschool student or a freeshman in college. His voice was prince like and very clement. He looked at the class while he was leaning against the desk in the perfect position for a model.

Once everyone was in their seats, Hiraga smiled, "I'd like to take this chance to tell you something, because everyone is quiet."

The class looked intently at their teacher as he picked up some papers off his desk. He began to pass them out one by one to each student without a word. But the students were smiling and making sighs of relief as they received their papers. Almost all the way through, Hiraga-Sensai said, passing out papers still, "Congratulations. This class received all good grades on their exams. This helped your grades all so well."

"Hiraga-Sensai," one of the students asked, "Didn't we take this exam two months ago?"

"Ah, yes," Hiraga admitted, "But, er, something came up and I couldn't grade them for a while."

There was a moment of silence as Hiraga passed out the last paper to Ayame.

"I would like to congratulate Miu-Osaka-San for earning the highest grade in the class," Hiraga-Sensai congratulated, after walking up to the front of the classroom and turning around to face the students.

No one cared to clap and Hiraga just nodded towards Ayame and turned to the bored.

"Today, we will take a break. You guys can go out into the courtyard and study for another class or just sleep. Which ever you prefer," Hiraga said writing on the board Free day.

The class began to pick up their things and walk out the door. Quickly, Hiraga yelled, "Don't leave school campus. If I catch you, may God save you."

Students just nodded and continuted talking with their friends. Ayame was just about to leave when Hiraga walked up to her desk and set his hands on it. She paused and looked up at her teacher with a confused expression.

"Can you stay for an extra few minutes?" Hiraga asked.

Ayame nodded saying, "Uh..er...sure."

The last remaining students who were in the classroom were Kagami and her group. They just left the room without a word to Ayame which was surprising. Alone at last with Ayame, Hiraga closed the door and locked it. He leaned against his desk and waited a moment without saying anything.

Finally, Ayame spoke up, "Hiraga-Sensai, what is it?"

"Have you met anyone new today? Not including students. Just someone different?" Hiraga asked.

"Umm..Yes, why?" Ayame asked.

"Tell me his or her name," Hiraga said.

"His name was Tokyoshitomo Izumi," Ayame answered, scratching her head.

"What did he tell you?" Hiraga asked.

"He told me all this crazy stuff about magic and me being royalty and all that. Hiraga-Sensai, what does this have to do with anything?" Ayame questioned.

"So you already know," Hiraga whispered quietly with his right hand up to his mouth.

"I told her everything," Tokyoshitomo said from the back of the classroom.

--

Ayame quickly jumped out of her seat and turned toward Tokyoshitomo. Her eyes grew wide and the same with her mouth. Hiraga-Sensai did nothing about Tokyoshitomo's presence. Ayame was walking backwards and bumped into Hiraga. The teacher caught Ayame by her arms and held her still. Tokyoshitomo sat on a desk and looked straight at Ayame and then to Hiraga-Sensai.

"You gave her quite a fright," Hiraga said, letting go of Ayame.

Ayame sat in a desk farther away from Tokyoshitomo, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"She's easy to startle," Tokyoshitomo stated and continued as if talking to himself, "A problem she will have to overcome."

"You two know each other?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Tokyoshitomo has just arrived to give you the message of your destiny. I am here just to keep watch of you, to make sure that you are safe," Hiraga explained.

"What?!" Ayame asked in shock, "I said that I didn't believe any of that! Have you gone mad, Hiraga-Sensai? Who believes in destiny anyways?!"

"Not at all, Ayame-Sama," Hiraga replied, "And believe it, Ayamie-Sama. I'm sure if you don't, it will be the death of you."

"Would you, please, stop calling me 'Ayame-Sama'? It's getting on my nerves and you only called me that twice!" Ayame asked in an angry annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Miu-Osaka-San," Hiraga apologized.

"Don't apologize," Tokyoshitomo said from the back of the classroom, "She might as well get used to it!"

"If she doesn't want to become a princess, she doesn't have to," Hiraga said.

Ayame's head popped up and she eyed Hiraga's face, looking for any indication of doubt. She sighted none.

"What do you mean?!" Tokyoshitomo asked, "Who else can rule?"

"I'm sure Daisuke-San and Kaori-Chan can do it," Hiraga said.

"Kaori-Chan is dead," Tokyoshitomo replied harshly.

Hiraga's face changed quickly. His features revealed that he was shocked and terrified. His gasp was filled with overwhelming fright.

Ayame remained quiet. In her thoughts, she was thinking of who these people were that her teacher and stalker were talking about.

"What about Yutaka-Sama and his wife Mutsuyo-Sama?" Hiraga asked.

"Missing," Tokyoshitomo answered.

Again, Ayame watched Hiraga's face turn into utter shock and frustration.

"So she is our only choice and hope?" Hiraga concluded in the form of a question.

"Yes, she is," Tokyoshitomo confirmed.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Ayame asked, standing up from her seat. She looked at Hiraga and then at Tokyoshitomo, "I'm not going anywhere, if that's what your thinking!"

"We have no choice, Miu-Osaka-San, " Hiraga said.

"Yeah, you do. Simple. Find someone else. I don't care if you only need me! Find someone else. Okay? Then you can show me your little freakshow!" Ayame said, not grabbing her things and running out of the classroom. On her way out, Ayame slammed the door and ran down the hall. She hid in the girl's bathroom; surely they could not find me here! Ayame thought.

(BACK IN THE CLASSROOM)

"That went well," Hiraga said with a hint of sarcasm. After a few seconds of silence he said, "She is a stubburn one, isn't she?"

"Yes, just like her sister," Tokyoshitomo agreed.

"Kaori-Sama..." Hiraga murmurred to himself.

Tokyoshitomo turned away from the door and looked at Hiraga, saying, "I suggest we just keep track of her. She'll believe us in time."

"You mean when she gets caught by Hoshi, Gin, and Netami, that she'll believe at that point?" Tokyoshitomo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it's the only proof we can give," Hiraga said.

"But that could kill her," Tokyoshitomo replied.

"Yes," Hiraga agreed with a smile, "But we can protect her. She'll see that we are telling the truth. She will have no excuse after she experiences that."

"As stubburn as she is, she will," Tokyoshitomo predicted.

"What could she possibly say?" Hiraga questioned.

"It was a dream. It wasn't real," Tokyoshitomo mocked.

"That's a classic," Hiraga said with a hint of sarcasm and humor.

"She'll say anything at all to not believe us. I knew sending her to earth was a big mistake," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Weren't you four when she was sent out here?" Hiraga asked.

"Yes, I told the King and Queen it would be a big mistake. Of course, they didn't believe me, but now I'm right. If she grew up in Cypress, maybe she wouldn't be so stubburn," Tokyoshitomo theoried with his eyes closed. His eyes slowly opened and he held his chin inside his palms, sitting down in a desk.

"You were four. What were the odds of you being right?" Hiraga asked.

"Obviously 100," Tokyoshitomo anwered with his right hand in a fist.

"I think earth was good for our chosen one," Hiraga said, "She lived a normal life just like everyone wants. She would never know how it feels to be normal if she grew up in Cypress. Kaori-Chan was miserable. Queen Mutsuyo was miserable when she grew up in Cypress, and so was her father. Mutsuyo-Sama only wanted the beest for her daughter."

"Your opinion; not mine," Tokyoshitomo stated.

"I understand your point of view, but to me, she was much safer here. She was guarded," Hiraga said.

"Guarded? By you and a few others?" Tokyoshitomo asked as if Hiraga's statement was a joke, "Then who let Hoshi inside the school?"

"The school board of course," Hiraga answered in an obvious tone of voice.

"I meant the guards," Tokyoshitomo corrected.

"We couldn't do anything suspicious to reveal ourselves as Cyprians," Hiraga said.

"Hiraga-San, you are practically perfect. Your a Vampire of Cypress, one of the most known and famous of your kind. You show your face on earth, you are looking for death," Tokyoshitomo said, "People here fall in love with the most handsome of faces, and you must have trouble with that. And why are you a teacher? You look like you just got out of high school and haven't even began college," Tokyoshitomo said.

"Yes. But coming in traditional clothing in a public place is not exactly the brightest of all ideas," Hiraga informed.

"Shut up," Tokyoshitomo demanded, "What about the other guards?"

(BACK IN THE BATHROOM-AYAME)

Ayame ran into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. She saw no one in the bathroom which was a good sign. She knew she was going to be safe for the next forty five minutes. During that time, she figured that she could think about her situation.

'Why Hiraga-Sensai? What happened to him?' Ayame asked in her thoughts. 'And this Tokyoshitomo-San will not stop following me...why?'

Ayame pondered around this for another few moments. She looked up at the ceiling, wishing to find answers. Of course, she had not a clue. As she slid to the floor, she sighed heavily and looked into space straight ahead. The silence was beginning to burn and sting her ears. If Hiraga had been talking crazy as Tokyoshitomo was, then who else was involved in this stupid plot? Ayame questioned herself in her thoughts.

Because of the strong and ongoing silence, Ayame jumped in shock when she heard the door open to the bathroom. She heard Kagami speaking.

"…that college guy," Kagami said.

Ayame got to her feat quickly and ran into a bathroom stall to hide. She stood on the toilet seat steadily, attempting to keep her balance. She listened intently to her enemies talk.

"He is definitely here for the wrong reason," Wakana said.

"Yes, he is," Namie agreed.

"Namie-San, what's his name? Did you see?" Kagami asked.

"No. I couldn't get it. He's impossible," Namie answered with failure in her voice.

"Now what?" Sachi asked.

"We keep an eye on him, of course," Kagami instructed.

"Yes, right," Sachi said.

"Remember, guys, watch for anyone with him. And watch for him," Kagami warned.

"Okay," Namie said.

"No problem," Sachi vowed.

"Will do," Wakana promised.

"Okay. Let's do this," Kagami said, opening the bathroom door. Her friends followed her out and left the bathroom quiet once again. Ayame cracked the door open and peeked her eye through to see if anyone else was here. She saw not a soul, only mirrors and sinks with soap bottles. Knowing she was alone, Ayame jumped off the toilet seat and to the floor with a loud thump. Shocked by the noise, she looked around, but no one was there. The noise of her shoes falling on the ground seemed to echo everywhere.

"Typical Kagami-San…" Ayame muttered to herself, looking at her reflected image in a mirror, "to stalk a college student and make her friends follow her."

Waiting for the bell to ring, Ayame leaned back against the wall and braided her hair out of broadness'. To pass the time, Ayame stared up at the ceiling, trying to make images and pictures out of the dots and holes. The floor was made up of white, small tiles that became cream colored because of use. The bathroom was very long and bright because of all the lights from atop the mirrors and on the ceiling.

Five minutes before the bell was to ring, Ayame realized that all her things were left in Hiraga's class. This means that she would have to go back and retrieve it. 'That's just great. Perfect,' Ayame thought in her head with heavy sarcasm as she walked out of the bathroom. The bell would ring now any minute, and Ayame was either going to be late, or come to class with no material and get in twice as much trouble.

Deciding to leave school without permission, Ayame ran out the front door and towards home. Her mother wouldn't be home for a while. And of course, Yazuki would not know about Ayame leaving school early. Ayame memorized what she had to do for homework and knew she could just use Hansuke's school books. He never does his homework anyways; plus, he was held back a year (Not like that helped any. He's doing just as bad). Ayame ran home as fast as she could, pushing through the crowd of people walking on the streets of Osaka, Japan. Without her backpack or heavy books, Ayame could run at a quick and unstoppable pace.

Making it home in less than five minutes, Ayame ran into her unlocked front door and raced up the steps to her bedroom. Breathing heavily, Ayame slammed the door and collapsed on top of her bed. She lied there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for her blood pressure to decrease.

Ayame's room was painted light gray. It was medium sized with two windows revealing a view of the front yard and main road. Her carpet was soft and white. She has a closet and small dresser to store clothing and shoes. Her desk was wooden and it had an old laptop on top that she could manage to afford. Her chair was an office chair that you would find at any computer desk. Her bed was queen sized and the covers were silver with black and white pillows. On the walls were pictures of her friends and parents.

Ayame looked over at her parents' photo and got off the bed to examine it. She took it off the wall and eyed her mother and father intently. Sitting on her knees on the bed, Ayame analyzed her mother. Yazuki was in the photo smiling with a tall, handsome man by her side. Ayame looked at the picture more intently, only to realize that Yazuki and the man next to her did not resemble Ayame at all. The man resembled Hansuke a little bit. Hansuke could be considered a mixture of both Yazuki and the man in the photo. With a sigh, Ayame layed down the photo on her desk right next to her bed. Her body was still tired from running so fast, Ayame collapsed once again, falling unto her pillows and soft blankets. Tired enough as it is, Ayame covered her sheets over herself and closed her eyes. She lied there for a moment and awaited the moment she would fall into unconsciousness. When the moment came, she was trapped in a dream never to be forgotten.

"Come to me…" a male's voice said with a hint of evil intent.

"Don't you listen to him," another voice that Ayame recognized as Tokyoshitomo's said in panic.

"We won't hurt you," a female's familiar voice, whom Ayame named Jade, promised.

"Step away from them, Ayame-Sama!" Hiraga demanded.

Staying in the same place, Ayame looked at him and then at the three people with kind faces, including Jade, with confusion and frustration. The room was dark; the floor was unseen. Ayame could only see the faces of her callers.

"Ayame-Sama! Don't go near them!" another recognizable voice, whom Ayame knew was Sachi, was standing next to Hiraga with Kagami, Namie, and Wakana by her side.

"You know what you want to do," the girl beside Jade said, reaching out her hand.

Ayame looked around with a confusion and frustrated pose.

"Listen to us," Namie begged, "Don't go near them."

"Listen to us, Miu-Osaka-San," the male who first spoke said calmly, "You need to come with us. Trust us. We will never hurt you, beloved one."

"If you listen to them, it will be the death of you," Hiraga yelled, trying to move forward to run, but failed. He was pushed back slightly but unhurt.

"Death of you?" the female beside Jade asked, "We wouldn't do anything to put you in harms way."

"But they will!" Jade accused, pointing passed Ayame to Tokyoshitomo, Hiraga, Kagami, Wakana, Sachi, and Namie.

Ayame followed her point, and looked back at them.

Wakana shook her head and Namie said defensively but bravely, "No, Ayame-Sama. No!" Now Namie's head was shaking, "They're liars. They'll do anything to kill you. They reek of blood and guilt."

Ayame looked back over at Jade and her group waiting for a response. The male fought back, saying, "Don't you dare listen to them. They'll be the cause of your death, not us! We'll protect you with our lives. We are your life line. We promise you the world, Ayame-San. We promise you everything. Come join us."

Ayame took a step towards the males convincing words.

"Damn you, Hoshi-San," Tokyoshitomo muttured loud enough for Ayame and the rest of the room to hear.

Caught by Tokyoshitomo's words, Ayame stopped in her tracks and turned halfway toward him. Ayame realized that Hoshi was the male that she was just stepping towards.

"Step away from him, Ayame-Sama!" Sachi yelled.

"Don't walk to your death," Kagami said with power in her words.

"Walk to your life, Ayame-San," Hoshi said, holding out his hand.

Ayame, in a hypnotized motion, held out her hand to Hoshi. Their hands were only a few inches apart, but second by second, they became closer. Second by second, Ayame could hear screams on both sides convincing her not to go to each others side. Stepping slowly forward, Ayame ignored all these voices and stared at Hoshi's face. She could now see the evil in his features. His intention and desire to kill was in his smile and eyes. Their hands were only centimeters away, until Ayame jerked backwards, twisted, and fell on her stomach. Quickly and out of her daze, Ayame looked up to Tokyoshitomo and reached her hand out to him. He was just out of reach. If only she could reach farther. If only her searching hand could find his. Getting inches closer, it became too late. Ayame felt her other hand supporting her body on the floor be grabbed, forcing her body off the floor and pressed to another body. Ayame looked up quickly to see that she was up against Hoshi.

His right hand was trapping her right hand from breaking free while her left arm was pinned down at her side.

Ayame's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened with a loud scream of terror and torture. In the background, Ayame heard everyone on Tokyoshitomo's side screaming and crying out her name and hateful words to Hoshi.

Hoshi only smiled evily at Ayame, ignoring the others. Ayame could not see the happy faces of Jade and the other female, known as Gin. She could only see and be trapped in the gaze of Hoshi. Ayame could not think; her head hurt and her memories were erasing. She could no longer pay attention to the voices in the background; it felt quiet and painful. It was only her and Hoshi.

"I'm going to give you one last good memory," Hoshi whispered, kissing Ayame on the lips.

Hoshi's lips felt warm and peaceful, unlike his true personality. Ayame was beginning to lose her energy. Her whole body felt trapped. Everything became dark just as the room was. Everything was pitch black with very little sound. Ayame could now hear little screams that felt so distant and far away. Her arms and legs loosened and she fell to the floor painfully, too weak to scream. Automatically her eyes closed and the voices were getting farther away. Ayame was too weak to think and understand the words anymore. Slowly, her body gave out and the feeling of nothing came into effect. As the time went by slowly and painfully, Ayame gave in and let go. Hearing the last cries going so distantly away, she heard an evil laugh of accomplishment erase all the screams away. 'The…laugh…of….my…..ki-killer…' Ayame said in her last thought before waking up.

"Nya!" Ayame yelled, sitting up on her bed startled. She looked around to see that her room looked exactly the same as it was before. She was breathing hard and blinking her eyes a million times to make sure she was safe inside the walls of her room. She held her finger up to her mouth and realized that her lips felt unusually warm. When she got to her normal state, a backpack caught Ayame's eye. She looked at it knowing it was the backpack that she had left behind in Hiraga's classroom. Slightly shaking, Ayame got out of her bed and walked to her backpack which was resting on her desk chair. There was a note in neat handwriting on top of it.

Miu-Osaka-San,

You left your things behind in my classroom earlier today. I knew you had homework assignments, and I told Tokyoshitomo-Kun to give this back to you. I hope you do believe us. We are telling you the truth. Trust me on this, Miu-Osaka-San. You must believe us. It's hard, I know, but you must see before it's too late. Pleasure having you in my class. Do well in Cypress for me.

Hiraga-Sensai

"What the….hell?" Ayame asked herself, "He acts like he won't see me again." Setting down the note, Ayame opened up her school bag and checked her cell phone to see that she had no missed calls. All the books and binders were all in the same place and same, unorganized condition. After analyzing her things, Ayame looked at her alarm clock, sitting on her dresser on the far side of her room; it read 5:42 P.M. 'I've been asleep just a little over an hour,' Ayame told herself in her thoughts.

"Ayame, are you hear?" Yazuki asked in an annoyed tone.

Ayame's head turned towards the door as footsteps were coming closer. Quickly, Ayame set the note back in her bag and sat down at her desk, pulling out a book and turning her lamp on to create the illusion that she was studying and being a good child. Of course, this would not prove anything to Yazuki.

Ayame's bedroom door flew open and stood in the hall, angry and agitated, was Yazuki. She stared intently at Ayame and crossed her arms. Ayame turned around and looked at her mother with a frown.

"You're here. That's a shock," Yazuki said in disbelief.

"I always come home after school unless I have plans," Ayame said, "Remember? I'm always here. Always. And when I'm not, I tell you. You said come home, so I'm here. Now what do you want?"

"Shut up with the fake act," Yazuki snarled.

"Hopeless," Ayame said, turning back to her math book.

"What was that?" Yazuki asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing," Ayame lied, "Can you leave me alone so I can do my homework, please?"

"No, you better answer to me!" Yazuki demanded.

Ayame's head turned back towards her mother. She said, "I asked nicely. And I have to study."

"I'm your mother. You'll answer to me, young lady," Yazuki commanded.

"What kind of mother are you?" Ayame asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yazuki asked in a shocked voice.

"It means that you aren't a good mother!" Ayame yelled, balling her hands into fists, "You don't support me. You don't care about me. You want to control me. You HATE me! And all I did was be your daughter who gets good grades, cleans, and takes care of YOU! What do I get? All I get is a stab in the back everytime I do abosolutely nothing! Unbelievable!"

"Not true!" Yazuki said defensively.

"Liar!" Ayame accused, "Liar! You are so unbearable!"

"Ayame-Chan! Stop!" Yazuki begged.

"No, I refuse! I refuse! I refuse to be near you! Get away from me!" Ayame demanded loudly, standing up on her feet.

Yazuki stood in the same place with a frozen look on her face. Her mouth was wide open just as her eyes with her arms at her sides, clutching her pants.

"NOW!" Ayame screamed, charging forward and slamming the door in her mother's face. Ayame heard her mother running down the steps quickly and loudly. Slowly, Ayame fell to the ground, sitting against her door. Her knees were up to her chest with her chin resting on to of them. Her arms wrapped loosely around her legs as she sobbed quietly. It was over. Ayame remained this way for about an hour until a knock on her door startled her. She jumped up and away from it.

"Ayame-San," Hansuke said, knocking on the door twice.

"Just Hansuke," Ayame whispered, and turned her voice up in volume, "Go away!"

"You really should apologize to mom. She's really hurt," Hansuke suggested and informed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ayame asked in a loud tone, getting off the floor and yanking her bedroom door open.

Hansuke stood in the hallway a half foot away from Ayame's open door. He looked at Ayame in a cold, serious way.

"One, that woman is not my mother. Two, she should apologize to ME! Three, I hate her just the same way she hates me. Four, I'm NOT apologizing," Ayame said, slamming her door on her brother.

"Well, I guess you need time to cool off," Hansuke said.

"Leave me alone!" Ayame demanded yelling.

"Alright, alright," Hansuke said coldly, walking away from the door.

Ayame sat on her bed and looked out the ceiling window. The stars were very hard to see as usual in Japan. The night was pitch black with the new moon. Ayame wished to see a shooting star and wish her place out of this place. Looking down at the floor, Ayame remembered Tokyoshitomo and Hiraga. Both their serious faces were all through her mind. Closing her eyes Ayame muttered, "Impossible."

Only a few moments later, Ayame saw the hallway lights go off, making the crack under her door disappear. The only light was the lamp on her desk where her books and school materials lay. Ayame yawned and walked to her desk to turn off the light. Peeking out of the window a few inches above her desk, she saw a shadow fly by. Blinking her eyes a few times, Ayame looked out the window to make sure what she saw was true. Of course, she saw nothing. Only city lights and darkness. Ayame turned her lamp off, erasing the shadow from her thoughts. 'I must be more tired then I thought,' Ayame theoried in her mind.

Ayame's room was completely dark now. Nothing much was seen through the black, only the shadows of some furniture from the citly lights of Osaka, Japan. Slowly, Ayame felt her way to her bed. As soon as she felt the soft covers, she fell on top of her mattress. But the strange thing was was that her bed felt different. Instead of being comfortable it was hard and uneven. Ayame felt around with her hands. She felt a nose, mouth and eye lids. Realizing that she was not the only one in the room, Ayame gasped and would have screamed if it were not for the hand that covered her mouth. Ayame felt her bod shifting in a sitting position on the floor. Another hand caught her back and held her up.

"Shhh..." a males voice said in a hushed tone. Ayame's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice of her math teacher Hiraga, "Listen to me without screaming. Can you do that?"

Ayame was completely frozen. His hand on her mouth was warm and comforting just as his voice, but that was not helping her shock.

"Can you?" Hiraga asked again.

Ayame couldn't speak, but nodded.

Hiraga uncovered her mouth but still kept his other hand placed angainst her back.

"Hiraga-Sensai, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked.

"I want you to listen to me," Hiraga said in a serious tone, "You must."

"Okay..." Ayame whispered.

"You must believe us. You must believe Tokyoshitomo and I," Hiraga said with a pause, "You must. What we say is true, whether you like it or not. You are a princess. And you are by blood. Wheter it is to your likeing or not, you are royalty. There is no getting around that fact."

"You're crazy," Ayame said a bit to loudly for Hiraga's taste.

"Shhh..." Hiraga hushed her, "Be quiet. And we are not crazy. We are telling you the truth. You must go to Cypress quickly. Let Tokyoshitomo take you there."

"No," Ayame rejected.

"Yes, you must," Hiraga said.

"No, I won't," Ayame said defiantly.

"Miu-Osaka-San," Hiraga said with a sigh, "Must I prove to you that Cypress exists."

Ayame didn't answer.

"Okay, I will prove it to you," Hiraga said, "But don't you dare scream."

"Fine," Ayame said.

Hiraga took out a knife. In the darkness, Ayame could not see the knife and had no clue of to what was going on. Removing his hand from Ayame's back, Hiraga wrapped his arm around her shoulder and covered her mouth. He put the knife on his knee and set Ayame's arm next to it. Grabbing the knife, he cut her arm, making a small wound. Ayame groaned and moaned from the pain, but Hiraga still held her mouth. Dropping the knife, he grabbed her wrist and held up her arm to her eyes.

"Look," Hiraga instructed.

Ayame looked at her arm which could have been invisable if it were not for the blood coming out of her cut glowing. Her eyes grew wide at the site. Hiraga uncovered her mouth, but kept his arm around her shoulder just in case she were about to scream. With his other hand, he turned her arm upside down so that her wound would be facing downward. Blood dropped to the floor with a burning noise. Ayame gasped at the smoke that was errupting from her own blood.

"Cyprian blood is acid," Hiraga explained.

"Impossible," Ayame muttered shocked.

"Possible," Hiraga correced in a low tone.

"Now to repair your wound," Hiraga said more to himself than to Ayame. He grabbed a little, white box that was very small and rectangular and twisted Ayame's arm back upward. He opened it and dropped a pinch of what looked like salt onto Ayame's wound. Within seconds, the wound was gone. Nothing was left, but skin.

Again, Ayame's expression was in shock and more interest.

"Gone," Hiraga said.

Ayame remained frozen, staring into the darkness at her arm, which she could no longer see.

"Do you believe?" Hiraga asked.

"I don't know..." Ayame admitted.

Hiraga frowned in the darkness.

"It's just that...that," Ayame said unfinished.

"That you are stuck on reality?" Hiraga finished in a question.

"Well...yeah...It's just a little unbelievable," Ayame replied.

"Well, sleep on it," Hiraga said, "What you have seen is something that cannot happen to an ordinary human."

"I know," Ayame said with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you a quesion, Hiraga-Sensai?" Ayame asked.

"Yes," Hiraga answered.

"If Cypress is composed of people who are witches, angels, fairies, demons, and other things...what are you?" Ayame questioned.

Hiraga did not say anything for a few questions. Her words hung in the air.

"I," Hiraga began, "am a full and complete vampire."

Chills went down Ayame's spine as the last word was spoken. She stood frozen once again.

"A vampire?" Ayame asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. I am a vampire. I am one of the most known in Cypress," Hiraga said.

"Blood?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I drink blood. But rarely. Every 10 years or so. Because I am a full fledge vampire, I don't need blood a lot like most," Hiraga said.

"People?" Ayame questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hiraga said with a frown.

"How many?" Ayame asked.

"More than I can counr..." Hiraga answered.

"But every few years..." Ayame reminded him.

"Vampires have a long lifespan," Hiraga replied.

"How old are you?" Ayame asked.

"1,042 years," Hiraga answered.

"Average life expectancy?"

"3,000 years."

"Who have you killed?"

"Mainly prisoners who were sentenced the death penalty."

"Mainly?"

"Once, I lost control. I killed an American family of five."

"Once...Courld that happen again?"

"Yes."

"Will you let it?"

"No. I'll try not to."

"Did they die in pain?"

"No. They were frozen and numb."

Ayame froze and stared straight out into the darkness. She said nothing; instead, she kept her mouth in a straight line.

"Are you alright, Miu-Osaka-San?" Hiraga asked.

"You...I can't believe you...killed..." Ayame said in a low whisper.

"Yes, I know. I regret it all. I wish I were never a vampire and a human instead. Though I would be dead by now, it would have been worth it. I wouldn't have to deal with having the crave," Hiraga said.

"Would you die if you had no blood?" Ayame asked.

"No," HIraga answered, "I would go crazy and ballistic. I would be out of control, causing more deaths."

"So you have no choice/" Ayame asked.

"Right," Hiraga said, "I'd rather die then be like this. I still have around 2,000 years to live. And more deaths will come. Miserable."

"Are any of you evil?" Ayame asked, "Do any of your kind hurt the innocent?"

"All species have good and bad. Including mine," Hiraga answered.

Ayame stared into space, saying nothing to continue the ongoing silence.

"Go with Tokyoshitomo-San tomorrow," Hiraga said calmly.

"What about you?" Ayame asked.

"I'll be staying here for awhile," Hiraga said, "So are the rest."

"Rest?" Ayame asked.

"We'll explain later," Hiraga promised.

"Why can't you take me?" Ayame asked.

"Because I cannot fly," Hiraga answered, "Tokyoshitomo can. He has that ability, unlike me and the rest. We will be simply orbed to Cypress later on."

"Why must I go now?" Ayame asked.

"Danger has come. Wars will break. Death will take the lives of the innocent and continue on, until the Rising Sun shines upon the planet and bring peace amongst all," Hiraga said.

Ayame's forehead creased in confusion and agitation, 'What is he saying?' she thought, puzzled.

"You will understand," Hiraga said, then continued, "in time."

Ayame remained silent.

Hiraga continued, "I must be going." He stood to his feet and helped Ayame to hers as she still stared into space, "Good-bye, Princess Ayame."

"See you later, Hiraga-Sensai," she said quietly.

In less than a second, he was gone. Ayame turned to where he was just a few seconds before to finalize that he was gone. She sat on top of her bad, lost in the trail of her thoughts and questions, his riddle still ringing in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she became confused and frustrated.


End file.
